


Are You Angry?

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Birthdayfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Tim's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Angry?

Tim took a deep breath, eyes shut and exhaled it slowly. He climbed the bed where Dick was curled into a white, clean mess of sheets. There was dark and quiet in the room, the only noise had been Tim’s sigh.

“Are you angry?” Asked the teen with low voice.

“I’m not angry!” Dick almost shouted his sentence. Tim moved closer to the acrobat, cuddled him gently.

“Well, you sound like angry.”

Dick didn’t move, he made only a little snorting noise. Tim got closer, his lips almost brushed Dick’s ear as he whispered.

“C'me on, tell me what’s the matter.”

Dick finally, sulking faced the teen. He was angry, his blue eyes flashed with madness and disappointment.

“Today is your birthday.”

“I know that. And?” Said Tim after waiting for Dick, but the man didn’t seem to continue, so Tim had to exhort him.

“And I hadn’t got any idea with which I’ll surprise you. I know you don’t want surprise-party, so I didn’t set up one, I don’t wanted you feel angry or awkward, and I bake you cake every year, you might get bored and–”

“Enough.” Cut the wordflood off Tim, he cupped the half sad half angry (with himself) acrobat’s face to pull him closer. “I already got what I wanted the most.”

“Really? What is it?”

“You, dummy.” Said Tim with a happy smile before he vanished the distance between his and Dick’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
